Baby Face
by Kantrix Gabriel
Summary: They thought it would just be another routine battle… they were wrong. Will Jazz, Tucker, and Sam be able to return Danny to his former self? Is this the end for Danny Phantom?
1. The Transformation

**Danny Phantom and all related characters are owned by Butch Hartman and Billionfold Inc. **

**Baby Face**

**Chapter 1: The Transformation**

"Danny!" called Sam, running toward him as Ember struck a resonant chord on her guitar. Danny flew backward, propelled by the sound waves onto the pavement.

His black and white jumpsuit was horribly torn, revealing small scrapes oozing ectoplasm. His eyes were half-lidded from exhaustion, and he had to struggle to push himself back to his feet.

"Is that all you've got?" asked Ember, floating menacingly above Danny.

"Nowhere near!" Danny yelled, flying toward the newly powerful Ember and slamming her backwards through the air and into the side of Casper High. Leaping back, Danny fired twin ectoblasts toward the screaming ghost and landed, panting, on his feet.

"Little brat! Wait until you hear my new song!" Ember cried, freeing herself from the building and aiming her airwaves at Danny.

Sam screamed again as the waves bore Danny down onto the pavement.

Ember laughed, slowly petting her guitar as the waves stopped.

The air was silent for only a moment as Sam ran to her unmoving friend. If he hadn't been a half ghost, Sam would've thought him dead. His lack of breath and movement were startlingly convincing coupled with his eyes staring into the distance.

"Danny," Sam said, drawing her hand along his cheek to brush away some miniscule piece of debris. "Wake up Danny!"

Yet the ghost boy didn't move.

"Get up little halfa, we aren't done yet!" Ember yelled, sending another wave of sound down upon Sam and Danny.

"No!" Sam yelled, throwing herself over Danny's prone form and bracing for impact.

After a moment of near silence, Sam looked at Danny to find he had raised his left arm skyward. Above his hand was a green shield that spread over both him and Sam.

A giggle drew Sam's attention from the shield and upward to Ember.

"Bet'cha can't catch me!" Ember called, spinning on her metaphoric heel and flying away, still giggling like mad.

Sam sighed in relief and turned back to Danny, realizing that his shield was gone.

"Danny?" she asked, looking into his face. Yet, it wasn't quite his face. The edges were softer, more innocent than they had been only a few minutes earlier.

"Danny?" she called again, pulling back enough to shake his shoulders. His glassy eyes stared into space, his face showing no acknowledgment of her presence. And yet, the lines of his face seemed even softer than before. He barely looked eight now, let alone fourteen.

"Come on, wake up!" Sam yelled yet again, shaking her best friend. He was surprisingly light now, even more so than he usually was in ghost form. But then, he was smaller too. Sam picked up one of his hands and found it could fit easily into the inside of her palm.

"Sam?" he finally asked, his eyes coming back into their glowing green glory as he searched her face. White rings slid up and down him revealing a young Daniel Fenton.

"Danny, you're okay!" Sam said, hugging him tightly.

"Air… lungs need…"

"Sorry!" Sam said, pulling back with a blush. In her relief she barely registered the difference in Danny. It was not the same for him.

"Sam, what happened?" he asked, his voice childishly high. "Why are you so…."

"Ember hit you with some new kind of sound wave, and it… it did something to you." Sam said, starting to take in the whole situation.

"Did what?" asked Danny, sitting up to get a better look at her. "What are you so far away?"

"I'm not far away," Sam said, taking Danny's hand. "It's what Ember's ray did."

Sam carefully placed Danny's hand in hers, showing him the size difference.

Danny's eyes grew wide. He looked up at Sam's face and back to his hand.

"This can't be happening."

Danny withdrew his hand and stumbled to his feet, wobbling a bit unsteadily. Sam caught his arm as he threatened to fall over backwards.

"I'm like…"

"Two years old," Sam finished, pulling Danny's old jeans away to give his bare little feet better traction on the ground. His old t-shirt now reached down around his ankles, defeating the purpose of his jeans.

"Again, this can't be happening," Danny commented, looking again at his free hand. It was so small—HE was so small.

"We should get out of here before someone sees us." Sam commented, looking nervously around.

"Are your parents home this week?"

"No, they're in the Caribbean. Something about a small island that looked interesting. We can crash at my place as long as we need."

"Cool," Danny said, carefully leaning over to dig through his jeans.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked.

"My cell. I need to—"

"We can use the phone at my house. Besides, you're voice isn't exactly recognizable."

Danny sighed, letting his jeans fall to the ground.

"Alright, let's get out of here," he said, taking an unsteady step forward. Sam let go of his arm and gathered the rest of his clothes, watching him work his way across the schoolyard.

Both hands were out for balance, yet Danny was still stumbling over his own two feet. Three steps and he was down, wincing as he scraped his knee.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, quickly coming to his aid.

"Yeah," Danny winced. "I'll live."

"Come on," Sam said, helping him stand. "We'll blend in better if you hold my hand."

**AN: Not bad for being written at two in the morning. I think I like this story. It's certainly tons of fun to write. I'm out of things to say now. Thanks for Reading! **

**K.G.**


	2. Adjusting

**Danny Phantom and all related characters are owned by Butch Hartman and Billionfold Inc.**

**Baby Face**

**Chapter 2: Adjusting**

**This story is dedicated to my baby cousin Abbey, in all her cuteness. **

Danny sat on the counter, kicking his feet back and forth as he listened to Sam on the phone.

"Tucker, come on… Stop laughing! … Just find the clothes and get over here!" Sam slammed down the phone and rubbed her temples carefully.

"When he gets over here I'm going to kill him," she commented tiredly.

"He was that bad?"

"Worse," Sam said, turning to her friend. Danny was still in his t-shirt, his dirty feet moving restlessly.

"How's your knee?"

"Fine," Danny lied, letting his legs hang still.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"I can see the blood through your shirt," Sam pointed out, pulling said shirt up above his injured knee.

A nickel-sized piece of skin was missing from Danny's knee. Of course, with all the smeared blood it looked far worse than it really was.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Sam said, lifting him off the counter.

"I'll clean it up." Danny said as Sam placed him on the ground. He wasn't exactly a fan of being carried. "I just need some peroxide."

"Go wash the blood off in the bathroom and come back. I'll handle the disinfectant and Band-Aids."

"I'm not two. I can do this on my own."

"Your mind isn't two, Danny, but your body is. I'll handle the tricky coordination stuff."

Danny grumbled, but nodded. With one hand on the cabinets he worked his way over to the wall and used it to guide him around the corner. Inside at least the floor was level, and the carpet didn't hurt his feet.

Sam shook her head and leaned against the counter for a breather. Yeah, it had to be humiliating to be trapped in a two-year-old body, but that didn't mean Danny had to be so… standoffish. He kept trying to do everything on his own even if he couldn't: like opening the door when the lock was above his reach, or walking down the driveway when he could barely stand on the grass. Yeah, her motherly instincts were kicking in a bit, but still….

A knock on the front door drew Sam's attention and she went to investigate.

It was Tucker, panting from exhaustion as he had run the whole way.

"I just… _had_…. to see….this…" he panted as Sam let him in.

"Yeah," Sam commented, sarcasm dripping from her words, "I'm sure you'll be a _ton_ of help."

Tucker laughed, working his way over to one of the kitchen stools and collapsing across it.

"Do you have the clothes?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Tucker answered, tossing a plastic bag to Sam. "I can't believe my mom still had… all this stuff."

"Most moms tend to hold on to it." Sam said, pulling out the contents. Inside were a pair of overalls, three t-shirts, and a pair of green shorts that might almost fit Danny. The rest seemed way too big.

"I said 'two' Tuck, not five."

"I was a big kid. All the stuff in the box marked 'Two' is in there."

"Your mom actually separated by age?"

"Yeah. She's weird that way." Tucker said.

"Tucker?" asked a young voice from the next room. Danny poked his head around the wall to stare at his other best friend.

Tucker fought back laughs. "Is that really you Danny?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Danny said, carefully making his way to the table. His hair was soaked, as was much of his t-shirt. At least, what could be seen of his t-shirt from under the towel.

"What happened?" Sam asked, trying to hide her smile. He was just too cute!

"Had trouble turning the water off…" he mumbled.

Tucker laughed, and even Sam let loose a grin before turning to find the Band Aids.

"Clothes?" Danny asked, an irritated tone to his voice.

"In a minute," Sam said, as she set the Band-Aids and peroxide on the counter. "We'll deal with your knee first."

Danny walked around the counter and grudgingly let Sam lift him to his previous perch. Sam peeled back the towel and t-shirt and went to work.

"So… how did this happen again?" asked Tucker.

"Ember hit me with some new sound wave that she bragged was her 'new song' and the next thing I knew—ow!" Danny said, jerking away from Sam.

Tucker heard the familiar fizz of hydrogen peroxide and winced sympathetically.

"Sorry," Sam murmured, wiping the remnants away with a wet washcloth and turning to the box of Band-Aids.

"The next thing I knew I looked like this," Danny finished.

"Dude, you thought Dash picked on you a lot before…"

"He won't get a chance. We have three days to figure this out before school starts back up."

"What about your parents?" asked Sam, throwing the Band-Aid wrappers in the trash.

"For tonight, we're all staying over to Sam's house for a big three-day-weekend bash; after we call Jazz over to help us finish our weekend homework."

"Nice."

"Well, I had to think about something while I was stumbling home." Danny commented, leaping carefully to the floor. "What do I have for clothing choices?"

"Other than soaking wet shirt we have: jean overalls, neon green shorts, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles tee, Power Rangers tee, and… My Little Pony?" Sam looked over at Tucker, confused.

"So I had a girly phase… Big deal."

"Turtles and shorts it is," Danny said, coming slowly around the counter. Tucker handed him the clothes and Danny went off to change.

"Hey Sam," he called over his shoulder, "Wanna call Jazz and get her over here?"

"I guess," Sam commented, picking up the phone again.

**AN: Okay, I can't resist picking on Tucker; he's just _so_ easy to pick on. I'm also having tons of fun with little Danny and the whole adjusting to being two feet tall. Jazz will be in the next chapter, though no major villains yet. I'm having too much fun! Enjoy the lightness while it lasts, folks. This isn't going to be a happy story forever. Also… Death Fox of Chocolate is the best! Congratulations my first and, as of yet only, reviewer. Have a cookie! **

**Thanks for Reading! **

**K.G.**

**Disclaimer 2: I do not own the Power Rangers, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, or My Little Pony. They're just some of the franchises that were around when I was little and seem to be carrying on through to today's generation. Besides, who doesn't love the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and the TMNT? **


	3. Mac and Cheese

**Danny Phantom and all related characters are owned by Butch Hartman and Billionfold Inc.**

**Baby Face**

**Chapter 3: Mac and Cheese**

"So when's Jazz coming over?" asked Danny as he reentered the living room, now dressed in Tucker's old clothes.

"In a few hours," Sam answered, watching Danny make his way across the room. He was getting the hang of walking, and even climbing as he pulled himself up onto the kitchen stool beside Tucker.

"How small are you?" asked Tucker, looking at Danny's baggy fitting clothes. "Those things stopped fitting me before I could talk."

"How old were you when you started talking?" Sam asked, earning a smile from Danny.

Tucker just grumbled. In response, Danny's stomach grumbled too.

"Are we hungry?" asked Sam.

"I guess…"

"Well…we usually have Cookie cook for us, but I might remember how to make a few things." Sam said, digging through the cupboards.

"Like what: Tofu Cheese Melts?" Tucker quipped, trying to make up for his loss earlier. Sam shot him a glare.

"Where are all your servants?" Danny asked. "Don't you usually have a bunch of people hanging around?"

"They're all on vacation. I gave them the week off while my parents are away. As long as they don't say anything, I won't say anything." Sam said, surfacing from the cupboard search with a familiar blue box in hand.

"Mac and Cheese! I didn't think that was on the Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian diet," Danny exclaimed.

"I wasn't always Ultra-Recyclo. Besides, who can turn down Mac and Cheese?" Sam said, pulling out a saucepan.

The two locked eyes for a moment and smiled that little puppy love smile.

"Get a room," Tucker interrupted, watching the two turn away from each other with a blush.

"So…. how are we going to break this 'spell'?" asked Danny.

"It'd probably be easiest to defeat Ember, like we did last time," Sam said, still busying herself with the Mac and Cheese. "But how?"

"I can still fight," Danny said defiantly.

Sam turned from the stove, wooden spoon in hand, to look at the teen/toddler. "Prove it."

Danny climbed up onto the counter and stood. White rings slid up and down his body, turning him ghost. Oddly, his jumpsuit still fit.

"So you can 'Go Ghost'. That still works, but what if she hits you? A two-year-old body doesn't take damage as well as a fourteen-year-old. She could kill you!" Sam said, waving her spoon for emphasis.

"She won't get a chance to hit me. We'll just take her by surprise, suck her into the Fenton Thermos, and be done with it." Danny said, floating back down into his chair and changing back.

"Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Famous last words, man. Famous last words." Tucker said,

Danny sighed, his stomach grumbling again.

"Why don't you two go play videogames or something?" asked Sam. "I'll bring the Mac and Cheese down when I come."

"Okay," both boys said together. Tucker was across the room in an instant, eagerly heading toward his favorite game collection. Danny, however, carefully climbed down his stool and started across the room. Granted he wasn't holding on to anything, but he was moving along pretty slow.

"Don't worry so much about falling over," Sam said, watching Danny walk. "Just don't hurt yourself."

Danny looked back at her with a smile before returning to the task at hand. With confidence he began to pick up speed and move pretty quickly around the corner and to the stairs.

Sam went back to her work, activating a nearby console to play her latest CD: December Underground. Before long the Mac and Cheese was done and she was handing it to Danny on the downstairs couch. He accepted it eagerly and dug in, polishing the whole bowl off in no time.

"Dude, that isn't normal," Tucker commented as Danny set his bowl aside.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Most two-year-olds can't polish off a whole box of Mac and Cheese by themselves," Sam explained.

Danny just shrugged.

"I was hungry," he said, fighting back a yawn.

"And now you're tired," Sam said lightly, suppressing a laugh.

"No I'm…" Danny yawned, "…not."

"Yes, you are."

Danny sent a death glare Sam's way and returned to his video game battle. He lasted another half-hour at gaming before sleep overtook his exhausted little body. Sam and Tucker just played quietly around him, waiting for Jazz to come. They knew that four heads were better than three, and hoped she would be able to come up with a better solution than a sneak attack on Ember.

The doorbell rang and Sam went to answer, returning with Jazz by her side.

"You know what I said over the phone about Danny being… different?" she asked outside the door to the gaming room.

"Yes," Jazz said, indicating for Sam to go on.

"Well, he's kind of…."

"Two years old," Tucker finished, poking his head out into the hallway.

"What!" asked Jazz, pushing into the room. Her breath caught as she saw Danny, still sound asleep against the side of the couch.

"Smooth, Tuck. Very smooth," Sam said, glaring daggers at Tucker.

"Oh My God!" Jazz exclaimed, kneeling beside Danny to stroke his soft, raven locks. "He's so tiny!"

"Only in body," Sam explained, shushing Jazz. "He's still the same old Danny."

Danny stirred, curling into the couch. Jazz drew her hand back, gazing lovingly at her now-much-smaller brother.

"How did this happen?" asked Jazz.

"Ember hit him with a new kind of sound wave," Sam explained, grabbing a throw blanket and draping it carefully over Danny. "The next thing we knew… he was like this."

"What are we going to do?" asked Jazz. "He can't fight like this."

"Try telling him that," Sam said, sitting in a nearby chair. "He can still go ghost, so he's still pretty much invincible."

"But how long can he stay a ghost? What powers still work? What self-respecting ghost would let themselves be defeated by a four-year-old?"

"Four?" asked Sam.

"Yes. Danny was really, really small for his age. He had some sort of growth disorder when he was little. He didn't get his first growth spurt until a few months before kindergarten," Jazz explained.

"You mean Danny…."

"Danny what?" asked a small voice from the couch. Danny turned over to look at Sam with those sparkling baby blues.

"You grew a whole lot just before kindergarten," Jazz answered.

"When did you get here?" asked Danny, noticing his sister for the first time.

"A couple of minutes ago," Jazz answered. "Do you remember your first growth spurt?"

"No…. I was only, like four."

"Danny, do you remember how small you were when you were four?"

"Oh…" Danny said, catching on. "You mean I might get that nasty, bone crunching, growth spurt? At any time?"

"I don't know. It could happen, I mean…."

"Wait a minute," Tucker interrupted. "Didn't Danny eat a whole box of Mac and Cheese all by himself earlier?"

"Shit." Danny said quietly, the cuss sounding strange in his little boy voice.

"Yeah," Sam said. "I guess that counts you out for hunting down Ember."

"No it doesn't!" Danny said, pushing his throw blanket away defiantly. "I have to be able to do something."

Sam sighed, realizing why Danny was so dead-set on helping defeat Ember. His pride was seriously hurting…. defeating Ember was the only medicine Danny knew of.

"We'll figure something out," she said. "For now, let's see if we can track her down."

**AN: Next time we'll get out of Sam's house for a change. Sorry this story's so short, and that it isn't really going anywhere. It _will_ change! Honest! Enough rambling (Bad K.G., Bad!), thank you for all three wonderful reviews! Hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading! I'll stop being dramatic now! Ja ne! **

**K.G.**


	4. Close Encounters

**Danny Phantom and all related characters are owned by Butch Hartman and Billionfold Inc.**

**Baby Face**

**Chapter 4: Close Encounters**

"The coast is clear," Jazz whispered, leading the way across the darkened living room. Sam and Tucker followed closely, Danny not far behind them.

"Mom and Dad should be until at least ten," Jazz said, walking into the kitchen, only to come face-to-face with her dad.

"Jazz-a-liscous! How was the homework?" asked Jack, an ecto-cannon over his shoulder.

Jazz looked behind her, only to find Sam, Tucker, and Danny gone.

Turning back to her father Jazz stuttered, "F-fun! We got a lot of work done!"

"Jazz, where's Danny?" asked Maddie, poking her head around Jack's side.

"He—he stayed over at Sam's house for the night."

"I take it Tucker will be there too?" asked Maddie.

"Of course, Mom."

"Alright," Maddie said, stepping forward. "We're going out to patrol for a while before we meet with the Mayor."

"I thought your meeting was at eight."

"It was, but the mayor couldn't make it. Our meeting got pushed back until ten," Maddie said, leading Jack to the front door.

"So when will you be back?" asked Jazz, looking nervously around for the others.

"Sometime late, probably after midnight. Make sure you se the Fenton Ghost Alarm before you go to bed."

"Okay, Mom." Jazz answered.

"'Night Jazz," Jack said, following Maddie out the door.

"Goodnight Dad!" Jazz called, allowing herself a sigh of relief as the door closed.

"That was _way_ too close," Tucker said.

"Where did you guys go?" asked Jazz, turning.

"Danny?" asked Sam's voice, though she was no where to be seen.

"Are they gone?" he asked, his voice weak.

"Yeah," Tucker answered. "Are you okay, man?"

The three appeared, tucked around the corner of the kitchen entrance. Danny still hung onto his friends, head bowed.

"Are you okay?" Jazz asked again, walking over and kneeling in front of her brother.

Danny lifted his head, his eyes at half-mast. "Tired…" he said, trailing off as he fell forward into Jazz's arms.

"Danny!" Sam cried, surprised.

"It's okay," Jazz said, standing with Danny cradled in her arms. "He's just sleeping."

Sure enough, Danny was snoring lightly in her arms, oblivious to all the eyes staring at him.

"We were right about him fighting," Sam said, brushing a strand of hair from Danny's eye.

"Are you done mothering him, yet?" asked Tucker, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming," Sam said, heading for the stairs.

Sam and Tucker trekked downstairs and started up the Specter Speeder, laying Danny across the front seats. Jazz disappeared to the weapons vault and came back toting enough firepower to make Rambo proud, while Sam found the boo-merang and Tucker brought the Specter Speeder online. In moments they were blasting into the Ghost Zone, Danny still asleep on the seat.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What's going on?" asked Danny, several hours later.

"You're awake!" Sam said, turning to look at her friend.

"Yeah," Danny rubbed the sleep from his eyes, sitting up. "Where are we?"

"The Ghost Zone," Tucker answered from the controls.

"Jazz let _you _drive?"

Sam laughed.

"Of course she did. Why wouldn't she?"

"Because you're only fourteen and don't have a license yet," Danny answered, using the same excuse Jazz always gave for not letting _him_ drive. "Besides, what rational person would let you behind the wheel?"

"This is different, Danny," Jazz's voice called from the back. "I'm better with the tracking equipment, and Sam's better with keeping him on track."

"Fear is a great motivation," Sam commented, raising a nearby ectogun threateningly.

"Who let you have an ectogun, anyway?" asked Tucker, his voice decidedly high pitched.

Danny laughed, stretching. His little body ached all over, from what he was assuming was keeping three people invisible for so long. His stomach voiced its disagreement.

"You're hungry, again!" asked Tucker, looking over at his friend.

"He just exhausted himself saving our butts," Sam answered. "Of course he's going to be hungry. And keep your eyes on the road!"

Tucker looked ahead, swerving just in time to miss a floating door.

"What does it matter? We'd just go through it."

"Yeah, and be in a different part of the Ghost Zone. We're here to find Ember, not to go exploring," Sam scolded.

"Who says we'd go through the portal if we phased through the door?"

"I do," Danny said, looking up at his friend. "I've done it before."

Tucker opened his mouth to speak, but changed his mind, instead staring ahead at the multitude of doors flying by.

"Do we know where Ember is yet?" asked Danny.

"We have her ecto-signature locked, but we haven't been able to catch her yet," Sam explained.

"Can I have some help back here?" asked Jazz, a strange beeping accompanying her voice.

"Coming," Danny said, climbing up over the back of the seats to join Jazz in the back.

Her hair was pulled back out of the way in a long ponytail, just like she had worn it all through elementary school. Her face glowed in the lights of the many monitors surrounding her, some flashing frantically in time with the beeping. As Danny entered, she looked to him with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, ignoring the panicking computers.

"Fine," Danny answered, taking a closer look at the nearest screen. "What did you do to the tracking systems?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jazz answered, looking at the screen. "I punched in the data we had on Ember, and we even fed in some old music of hers so we could track the sound waves, but the computers have been going nuts ever since. The closer we get to her, the worse it gets."

"Did you check the systems before we left?" asked Danny, climbing into a chair beside her and typing a few things experimentally into the computer.

"Of course. All systems were fully functioning when we left."

Danny typed a few more things on the computer, and finally came up with a nice diagnostic of the system.

"How did you do that?" asked Jazz.

"I had to help Dad build this thing, remember?"

"Oh."

"According to this, Ember's reading has something off about it. The system isn't sure what is wrong, but whatever it is… it isn't good." Danny said, clearing the screen.

"Hey guys, we've got her!" called Tucker.

Danny leapt from his computer and ran to the front of the Speeder, Jazz close on his heels. Sure enough, Ember could be seen through the front shield of the Speeder, though she was still pretty far away.

"Okay…what do we do now?" asked Tucker, stopping the Speeder and looking back at Jazz and Danny.

"I vote we take her back to the lab and get her to turn Danny back," suggested Sam.

"The Thermos?" asked Danny, lifting said article in his hand.

"Yeah. Think you can handle it, Danny?" asked Sam.

Danny grinned, turning ghost.

"What do you think I am, some useless little kid?" he asked with a smile, carefully sliding through the wall of the Specter Speeder. Luckily, it being human material and him being a ghost, Danny didn't have to go intangible. That seemed to take a lot out of him.

Ignoring the faint protests of his little muscles, Danny flew off toward Ember, careful to stay out of sight.

**AN: You know, this story seems to revolve around dialogue. It's funny really, since I usually hate doing dialogue. Oh, well. Thanks for reading. Cookies to all my reviewers (especially Epona Harper). Ja ne! **

**K.G.**

** P.S.: On a darker note, school is starting in less than two weeks. Once school starts I'll be completely overloaded with college stuff, homework, Tri-M, etc... I will do my best to keep writing, but updates are going to be far more sporadic for a while. Any advice, suggestions, encouragement, etc.. would be greatly appreciated, no matter how long it is after the chapter has been posted, and I thank you all for reading and reviewing this far. Sorry to leave you on such a hiffclanger; I'll see that I can't fix that sometime soon. Happy Writing (or reading, or whatever it is you other fanfiction people do).  
**


End file.
